Brittanie Miller
Brittanie Miller '''is a Pokemon Trainer from Vermilion City, Kanto who is now currently living in Dewford Town. She was a normal trainer but now she works at the Dewford Gym, she is interested in competing in Pokemon Contests. History Brittanie was born and raised in Vermilion City in Kanto, her parents were fairly strong Pokemon Trainers so she was very well taken care of by her parents. She was given her first pokemon at a young age, her parents let her choose whichever pokemon she wanted and in the end she picked Eevee and Growlithe which she took wherever she went. She often went on trips to other regions with her parents, it was during one such trips when she was still a teenager that she had a fateful encounter. She had been swimming when she was suddenly pulled further out to sea and she couldn't swim back, she started to get tired and felt herself sinking when she was saved by a man who had been surfing. He helped her back to the beach and sat with her while she got checked out, the man gave her a seashell he found which calmed her down quite a bit. When she noticed the man was leaving she asked for his name and found out his name was Brawly, she promised to meet him again some day and repay him for saving her. Once she returned home to Kanto she had the seashell turned into a necklace so she could always have it with her as a reminder of the man who had saved her life and taken her heart as well. When she turned 20 she decided it was time for her to head out on her own, she told her parents she would be moving to Hoenn and try to find work there. ORAS Story You know what it is (Yeah it's too long to write) Delta Episode Uhhh...(-queue Zinnia's theme-) Personality Brittanie's usually happy and loves to help people, she also isn't afraid to be a bit bossy if she needs to especially if someone is neglecting their responsibilites. She is fairly girly and loves dressing up in nice clothes, she will often give out tips or comments for people and their clothing styles. (Not sure if I'll keep most of this info) Appearance Brittanie has long brown hair that reaches halfway down her back, her bangs are pulled back and clipped on the top of her head. She likes to wear a sleeveless blue and black top, a pair of long fingerless blue gloves, a blue and black skirt with a black belt and a pair of black shorts underneath. She always wears a necklace made from the seashell Brawly gave her after he saved her life, she never takes it off and its her most prized possession. Character Relationships '''Brawly: Brittanie met him when she was a teenager, he saved her from drowning then gave her a pretty seashell he found to cheer her up and she fell instantly in love with him. When she moved to Hoenn she did some research and found out that he was the Gym Leader at Dewford, she traveled down there and applied to be the gym's secretary since Brawly had a habit of leaving the gym unattended. She was surprised that he remembered who she was and that her necklace was made from the seashell he gave her, though he doesn't get the importance of it. She has a very candid relationship with him, she isn't afraid to give him a piece of her mind when he leaves the gym without telling anyone or leaving anyone in charge of it while he is gone. She eventually confesses her love for him Samantha Walker: Brittanie met Samantha after Brawly asked her to give Samantha the TM and badge she had left behind after she beat him, she found her leaving Granite Cave in a daze. They quickly bonded over their crushes being very dense when it came to romance since neither Brawly or Steven knew that either of the girls had crushes on them, the girls often meet at the cafe to cheer each other up. When Samantha starts getting into dressing cuter, Brittanie gives her some helpful fashion tips and pointers since Samantha is still new to it Steven Stone: Brittanie met him not long after she began working at the Gym since he is friends with Brawly Wallace: Brittanie met him at one of the many contests he was attending, she knew he had a Milotic so when her Feebas evolved she went to him for advice on how to properly care of her. In the end she became friends with him but also rivals since he gets competitive over whose Milotic was more glamorous Pokemon Sparks (Jolteon) ♀ : Brittanie received her back when she was just an Eevee and they've been together ever since, she nicknamed her Sparks cause she had such an energetic personality. She let her Eevee decide what she wanted to evolve into, when she chose to be a Jolteon she was happy to see the nickname she gave her actually fit her. Arc (Arcanine) ♀ : Brittanie received Arc when she was a Growlithe at the same time she did her Eevee, her parents felt that she'd be safer with two pokemon when she eventually left to travel in the future when she got older. Arc is very protective over Brittanie, she only trusts and becomes attached to the people she knows Brittanie likes and trusts. Rai (Raichu) ♀ : Dash (Rapidash) ♀ : Lapis (Milotic) ♀ : Brittanie received Lapis as a Feebas in a trade with Samantha for a Cottonee, despite most people thinking Feebas is ugly Brittanie thought she was adorable and took excellent care of her. Eventually Lapis evolved into a Milotic Devo (Gardevoir) ♀ : Trivia -When she was swimming one day she got caught up and almost drowned, she was saved by Brawly. She instantly fell in love with him -After she was saved Brawly gave her a pretty seashell to try to make her feel better, she later turned it into a necklace -She often meets her friend Samantha at a cafe to chat and try to cheer each other up when their crushes fail to notice or understand that they like them -Brittanie has a room set aside in her house for Samantha to spend the night when she brings her Aggron to Granite Cave -When Groudon and Kyogre are running rampant Brawly ends up getting injured trying to help people, when Brittanie sees him injured she runs over to take care of his injuries by ripping up parts of her clothing to fashion makeshift bandages for him and helps him escape. When Brawly is feeling down about his injuries, Brittanie gives him a seashell to try to cheer him up then tells him how much the one he gave her means to her and how much it cheers her up -Brittanie was flying with Brawly to meet up with Samantha and Steven when they were confronted by Zinnia for Brittanie's keystone, in the struggle Brittanie was knocked off her pokemon. Brawly jumped off and protected her from the fall, however he was knocked unconscious. Brittanie saw that Brawly was in danger and pushed her fears aside to help keep him afloat then managed to swim them both to a small island, she checked to see if he was breathing and was relieved to see he was. She sent out Lapis to go tell Samantha what happened, she decided to stay on the island with Brawly since he was unconscious and didn't want to risk anything else happening. She put his head on her lap and let him rest, when he finally woke up she cried happy tears and confessed to him how she felt about her. In return Brawly wiped her tears and kissed her before confessing he loved her as well -When Brittanie and Brawly made it back to the mainland they found Samantha and Steven, they walked up to them holding him and smiling. Brittanie couldn't help but notice Samantha's shock when she noticed them holding hands -She often goes to show Samantha how much Lapis has grown, she is especially happy to show her when Lapis evolved into a Milotic -Eventually she has a daughter named Kailani with Brawly